1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fire escape structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fire escape apparatus arranged for ease of access to an escape rope structure relative to a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Escape relative to a multi-level dwelling has been addressed in the prior art by various structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,549 to Da-Tan, et al. wherein a fire escape structure utilizes a relatively complex gear drive motor arrangement to permit lowering of individuals relative to elevated floors of the associated dwelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,619 to Darnell sets forth a fire escape apparatus utilizing a rope structure and a knife member for severing a screen in permitting projection of the rope therethrough.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,645 and 4,611,688 set forth a winch structure for lowering of cable structure relative to a dwelling as further indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,699.
The prior art has heretofore typically employed relatively complex structure arranged for retrofit to an existing window sill, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a housing arranged for ease of mounting within a wall relative to an escape window and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.